


Second Chance

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Regretful Ed Nygma, Second Chances, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: After a car crash, Ed Nygma has a second chance to right his wrongs





	Second Chance

Oswald Cobblepot had many obstacles in life, many people who wanted his life to be ruined. Who could’ve guessed that a mere drunk driver would send Oswald’s world crashing down? 

“Where is he?” Ed demanded to know. He hadn’t talked to Oswald in a week, he knew he shouldn’t have left on such bad terms. The waiting room was relatively quiet, so Ed’s stern tone traveled. 

“Sir, I told you. Only family can see Mr. Cobblepot.” The nurse repeated. Ed slammed his hands onto the desk as Jim Gordon entered the waiting room from the hallway. Ed turned to face Jim. 

“Jim, tell this woman that I am the closest thing to family that he has.” Ed plead. Jim sighed. 

“I’ll escort him back there, it’ll be good for Oswald to have some company.” Jim spoke before leading Ed down the hallway. Every step seemed like a mile to Ed, who was planning what he was going to say to Oswald. 

_Oswald, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. I’m sorry for everything. I will stop at nothing to find the idiot who hurt you._

“Now Nygma, you have to remember that the crash left him pretty banged up. The doctors say he’s listening, but not responsive.” Jim warned as they stopped in front of the door. Ed nodded softly before Jim opened the door. 

Oswald had definitely seen better days. Parts of his makeup were wiped away to clean the many cuts on his face. His usual three piece suit replaced by a thin mint green hospital gown. He looked so peaceful, Ed hoped he was dreaming of something peaceful. However, Oswald was dreaming of the opposite. His psyche replaying the events of the crash. 

He told the driver to take whichever way was quickest, he wanted to be home and in bed as soon as possible. As he sipped his scotch, the car swerved into Oswald’s ride. Rather than hitting the driver, the car threw him across the limo and pinned him between a bumper and the pile of shattered glass that was previously his alcohol collection. The smell of blood and burning flesh was too much for him, causing him to vomit before blacking out. 

“Oswald, it’s me Ed. I won’t leave your side, I promise. I will find who hurt you and destroy them.” Ed whispered to the raven haired male. Jim stood back and let Ed talk. 

“I checked the mail for you yesterday, your new broach came in. The blue one that makes your eyes sparkle.” He stated, hoping that Oswald would open those eyes and respond. Keeping his hand on Oswald’s, he turned to face Jim. Ed and Oswald weren’t exactly an item previous to the crash, in fact Oswald was quite pissed at Ed. That didn’t stop Ed from being by Oswald’s side. 

“What did the doctor say? Will he recover?” 

Jim took out his police notepad. 

“They only had to perform one surgery and it was successful. They’re not sure when he will wake up though. Oswald is in there somewhere, he just has to come to the surface.” 

So for three days Ed didn’t leave that hospital room. He talked to Oswald every hour of the day, trying to help Oswald find his way to the surface. He didn’t eat, he didn’t sleep. The nurses were ready to admit Ed when Harvey came to visit. 

“...then the building blows up! Oh hi Harvey, I was just telling Oswald about a movie that was on tv last night.” Harvey nodded slowly as Ed explained. Oswald enjoyed hearing Ed talk, it was like he was at a desk and Ed was playing over the loud speaker. 

“Nygma, it’s been three days. You haven’t left this room longer than to piss. The nurses are tempted to admit you and I might just let them.” Harvey’s warning was met with an utterly pitiful look. 

“I can’t leave, I left him last time and then I almost lost him forever. I can’t lose him.” His voice cracked as he talked. Harvey sat in a chair across from Oswald’s bed. 

“Go get some lunch, go take a walk, just do something.” Harvey stated. Ed sighed, he hadn’t noticed he was hungry until Harvey had mentioned it.

“I’ll be back in a little bit Oz, I’m just going to the cafeteria.” He whispered softly before exiting the room. The nurses seemed to flood in, doing all the work they wanted to do without Ed breathing down their necks. 

The cafeteria had a surprising amount of options. His brain said to get a sandwich, but his stomach said to stuff his face with every hot option the cafeteria still offered. Ed was polishing off his second slice of pizza when he noticed Zsasz approaching. He held a small paper bag, glancing at Ed’s plate before sitting down across from him. 

“Are you going to finish those fries?” He inquired. Ed pushed the fries over to Zsasz, who happily popped one in his mouth. 

“He’ll get through this, he’s too stubborn to die.” Zsasz commented. Ed nodded softly. Zsasz knew this was hard on him, and while they weren’t always on the best terms, he did truly care about Oswald’s well-being. He handed him the small bag. 

“Listen, I really shouldn’t be here with this many cops on the premises but I picked this up in the gift shop. I hope it brings you some joy.” The bald man said before escaping with the fries. Ed opened the bag to find a some penguin stickers and a piña colada sucker. He tucked the bag into his jacket pocket before heading back upstairs. 

Nurses and doctors rushed in Oswald’s room as Ed stepped off of the elevator. He dashed into the room to find Harvey standing over Oswald, trying to calm him. Oswald was awake, awake and very confused. Pride be damned, he couldn’t help but cry. He was scared and didn’t know where he was. Ed shoved past the nurses till he was by Oswald’s side. 

“Oswald?” Ed asked. Oswald looked at him, tears streaming down his face. 

“Ed?” He croaked. Ed nodded and embraced Oswald the best that he could. 

“Oswald, I need to ask you some questions.” Harvey interrupted. Oswald nodded. 

“Alright, do you know why you’re in here?” He asked. Oswald looked at his body, trying to determine what had happened. He shook his head no and the room seemed to pause. Ed looked at Oswald with concerned eyes. 

“What is the last thing you can remember?” The doctor asked as she made her way to the other side of the bed. 

“I remember...well I’d rather not say out loud. Ed, come closer and I’ll whisper it.” He responded. Ed’s smile fell as Oswald whispered, telling him the story of the first time they made love. 

“Oz, that was a year ago...” Ed trailed off. Oswald furrowed his brow, surely that wasn’t the case. 

“That can’t be true, I got up to take a shower and now I’m here. Speaking of which, why am I here?” Oswald asked. He didn’t like the sad looks on Ed and Harvey’s faces. Oswald shut his eyes tight to try to remember anything about why he was in this place. 

“You were in a car wreck, are you sure you don’t remember anything about a wreck?” Harvey questioned. Oswald shook his head. The only car wreck he could remember was the one in the movie him and Ed watched a week before they made love for the first time. 

Ed stood out in the hallway, waiting for the doctor to come speak to him. 

“We ran the tests, his brain isn’t damaged in any way. He just seems to be repressing the last year of his life. Its a typical case of retrograde amnesia, the best thing...“ the doctor continued to talk, but Ed wasn’t listening. A whole year gone. Oswald didn’t remember the kisses, the late night snacks. He didn’t remember Martin, or even his own pet. 

“...I know this is frustrating, but it’s important to not pressure him into remembering. He’s a smart man, his memories are bound to come back.”

~~

Martin sat with Edward, petting his soft fur. Oswald’s employees wouldn’t tell Martin anything about his whereabouts. He was worried about his father figure. Oswald’s current assistant walked into the room, her heels clacking on the wood. 

“Martin, we’re going to go see Oswald. Do you want to come with?” She asked. He nodded quickly and stood up, racing to put on his shoes and coat. He pat Edward on the head before making his way to the door. The ride to the hospital felt like the longest ride of his young life.

“Now, he’s a little beat up but the doctors say he’s healthy.” She stated, though Martin was too busy writing what he wanted to say. Once they reached the door to Oswald’s room, Ed stepped out. Martin smiled and Ed pulled him into a tight hug. He could tell that Ed had been crying. _What happened?_

“You remember that book I got you? How the main character had amnesia? Well that’s what Oswald has...don’t worry, he still remembers you but the details are a little fuzzy. If he says something you don’t think is correct, we can talk about it later. The best thing we can do right now is make sure he’s stable and not upset.” Ed explained. Martin nodded. Hand in tiny hand, the two entered the room. Oswald was quietly eating some jello, his eyes lit up as his two boys made their way to him. 

“My family! Together again at last!” Oswald cheered. Ed couldn’t help but smile, though he knew that in reality Ed and Oswald weren’t a couple and Martin wasn’t technically his son. Martin stayed by Ed’s side until the tall man ushered him over to Oswald. _How are you feeling?_

“A little sore, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is you, my precious son, are here now. How was school today?” Oswald asked, but the silence he was met with told him that question wasn’t correct. 

“Oh...of course, a boy like you is too smart for school.” He added, though there was a sadness to his voice. It frustrated him that he couldn’t remember such a simple fact. 

The day seemed to drag on, endless people coming in and out of Oswald’s room until finally visiting hours were over. Only Ed remained, the day had been a long one for him too. 

“You don’t have to stay here with me, surely a bed is much more comfortable than that chair and it’s not like I can go anywhere.” Oswald yawned. Ed looked up from his crossword.

“Do you want some time alone?” Ed asked. Oswald paused for a moment before nodding. Ed stood up and stretched. He kissed Oswald on the forehead. 

“I’ll be back in the morning, have the nurses call me if you need anything.” Ed made his way to his apartment, and promptly passed out as soon as his body hit the bed. Oswald’s night was different. He lied in his hospital bed wordlessly, staring at his wound covered body. Though his body told a story, it was one that Oswald couldn’t remember. One of the kinder nurses knocked on the door before entering. Her red locks were tied back in a neat ponytail. 

“Good evening Mister Cobblepot, I know it’s late but I’m just here to check your vitals and see if you need anything before the shift change.” She said, but she stopped when she noticed his blanket had been kicked to the ground. 

“Would you like to try to walk?” She asked, and Oswald was very much excited by that question. He was like a child who got an extra chocolate milk at lunch. Oswald scooted himself to the edge of the bed. Though she was smaller than Oswald, she supported his weight with ease. Standing made his legs burn, but it was a burn that hurt so good. She walked arm in arm with the man, stopping and supporting him when his atrophied leg muscles twitched and buckled under his weight. They took a few laps around the floor, talking about whatever he wanted to talk about. Eventually they returned to the room, and Oswald curled up in bed. 

“Can I get you anything before I leave?” She asked. Oswald yawned before answering. 

“Any newspapers within the past year that you have, and some cranberry juice.”

She obliged, collecting the newspapers that the hospital had (though that only included the newspapers from the past three days and one from six months earlier). He spent all night reading the newspapers, studying each article he was mentioned in. Seeing pictures of his wreck in the paper gave Oswald an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, yet he couldn’t look away. 

_FORMER MAYOR OSWALD COBBLEPOT INVOLVED IN MOTOR VEHICLE ACCIDENT_

_Gotham City Police are searching for the driver of a white truck involved in the hit and run involving former mayor Oswald C. Cobblepot._

_Cobblepot was arriving home from a benefit for the Gotham Water District when his limo was struck by a white truck, side swiping the vehicle into a light pole. Both the driver and Mr. Cobblepot were sent to Gotham General Hospital, both critically injured._

Though he read the papers, the words on the pages didn’t translate to memories. They might as well have been out of a fiction novel. Oswald sighed, setting the papers down. The sunlight poured in as he heard the hospital stir to life. A nurse walked in with a tray of pancakes, syrup, and juice. 

“Good morning Mr. Cobblepot, how are you feeling today?” He asked, setting the tray at Oswald’s bed side. 

“I feel much better, I think I’m ready to go home today.” Oswald replied, hungrily tearing into the pancakes. They weren’t nearly as good as homemade, but his stomach didn’t care. 

It was around noon when Ed arrived, Jim Gordon by his side. Oswald furrowed his brow when Jim entered. 

“Why is he here?” Oswald murmured as Ed leaned in for a hug. 

“As a police escort, it’s only a precaution.” Ed replied. The idea of a car ride made Oswald’s heart rate rise. It hadn’t occurred to him that he’d have to ride in a car so soon. Ed rubbed his thumb over Oswald’s bruised hand, calming him a bit. 

“It’s a quick car ride, and I will be there by your side. There are gifts for you in the car too.” 

Some paperwork, an outfit change, and some goodbyes later: Oswald was in the car. He held a medium sized box wrapped in black and silver wrapping paper. Once Ed shut his door and the car took off, Oswald began picking at the paper. In the box was a pistol with a pearlescent handle, and a note that read:  
 _For you to shoot whoever tried to kill you, Love Barbara_

Before he knew it, they were home. Ed assisted Oswald inside, where he was greeted by Edward. Oswald tilted his head. 

“What is that?” He asked. 

“That’s your dog-“ Ed paused to grimace at the name. “-his name is Edward.” Oswald chuckled, though he was a little upset that he didn’t remember owning a pet. Especially one so cute and wrinkly. 

“Where is our son?” Oswald questioned, wandering around. Of course Oswald didn’t remember that three months earlier, Martin began volunteering at the Gotham Animal Shelter. So three days a week, Martin and one of Oswald’s body guards went to the shelter for a few hours. 

“He should be home in about an hour, are you hungry or anything? I can have Olga make something, she’s been itching to cook since you’ve been gone. We’ve been eating a lot of take out.” Ed said. Oswald nodded, heading upstairs to him room. He needed to see his room, which was mostly what he remembered. On his bedside cabinet usually sat a photo of him and Ed, it was a clipping from the newspaper during his time as Mayor. However, the frame now was shattered and over Ed’s body was the word LIAR written in red marker. He studied the writing, that was definitely his handwriting. But he couldn’t figure out what would cause him to write such a thing. Sure him and Ed had their fair share of disagreements, and the occasional attempted murder, but they were happy now. Happy and in love, at least as far as he knew. 

Martin arrived home and Olga prepared beef stroganoff and rice. The three males sat at the table, quietly eating. Martin snuck Edward bites of food with a spoon. Oswald was enjoying every morsel of food, Olga’s cooking was substantially better than the hospital food. Ed could sense the tension in the room, no one knew what to say. 

“I know things are tense, but just because I can’t remember doesn’t mean things have to be difference. I’m still me, and I will get those memories back. Until then, if I say something that is incorrect please tell me.” Oswald spoke up. Ed and Martin nodded, though they both intended on doing the exact opposite. 

After dinner, Martin took Edward to the backyard to play while Ed and Oswald retired to the upstairs. It had been a long day and Oswald was ready for bed. He put on his finest pajamas and prepared his bed for sleep. 

“Do you need anything before I go?” Ed asked, Oswald was confused by that question. 

“We don’t sleep in the same bed? That seems a little silly, surely my snoring isn’t that bad.” He responded. Ed paused, remembering that Oswald didn’t know. He didn’t know that Ed had been sleeping in his room on the opposite side of the manor for two months prior to the accident. They had been operating as two separate units under one roof for awhile, Oswald never had the heart to kick Ed out; especially because Ed had sold his apartment to live there. 

“I’m just going to make sure Martin and the dog come in, he’ll stay out there all night if allowed to.” Ed responded, which was half true. Oswald nodded. Ed headed to his room, grabbing a set of pajamas and a book to read. He locked the door behind Martin and Edward as they entered the house before heading back upstairs. Oswald was already fast asleep. Ed changed into his pajamas and nestled into bed, he had forgotten how much softer Oswald’s bed was. Granted, there was about a $700 price difference between their two beds. He drifted off to sleep, but his brain was working in high gear replaying the events that Oswald had forgotten. 

_Oswald shot the roof, just to prove his anger._

_“Really Oswald?! You’re truly a child!” Ed yelled. He pointed the gun at Ed’s chest._

_“You won’t do it, because if I’m dead then you’ll have no one to pine over. Seriously, it’s laughable how predictable you can be. Oh I’m Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot and I throw a tantrum when I don’t get my way!” He yelled, mimicking Oswald stomping around. Oswald took the handle of his gun and pistol whipped Ed, causing him and his glasses to fall to the ground._

_“You’re awfully mouthy for a man who would be nothing without me!” He chuckled darkly. Ed pushed his glasses back onto his face. Fueled by alcohol and rage, he spat out a sentence not even Oswald’s worst enemy would dare to say._

_“I envy your mother because she doesn’t have to hear your incessant whining.”_

_Oswald dropped his gun, Ed had never seen the look of pure sadness that was on Oswald’s face._

_“Oz, I-I didn’t mean that. I’m so sorry.”_

_“Get out of my sight Edward.” Not Ed, not Eddie, just Edward._

It had been two months since that moment, and prior to the wreck Oswald was only slowly regaining trust in Ed. But now Ed had a clean slate, a second chance to make things right. It was around midnight when Ed stirred awake. He knew Oswald would be confused if Ed wasn’t there when he woke up so he sat in bed, taking the time to study the sleeping male. His black eye was healing nicely, already turning yellow. Of course he didn’t have the opportunity to examine the rest of the body, as it was covered in blankets. 

~

Oswald woke up uncharacteristically early, before Ed even. He crept out of the room and to his office. It felt good to sit in his chair, it made him feel like he wasn’t broken. Edwards little feet tapped on the wooden floor as he entered the office. He panted at Oswald, wanting to be pet. The man gladly obliged, scratching the top of his head. 

“Edward, what if I never never remember? Perhaps it’d be for the best, life in Gotham isn’t perfect. But so much can happen in the blink of an eye, and I’m missing twelve months worth! I don’t remember getting you, and you seem to love me a lot.” Oswald sighed. Even if Edward could understand, he couldn’t respond...and maybe that’s what Oswald needed. An outlet to tell all of concerns, one that couldn’t give him that awful pitiful look and tell him things like “it’ll get better”. Edward sneezed, and Oswald smiled. 

Ed stirred awake, panicking when he realized Oswald wasn’t in bed next to him. He jumped out of bed, not even thinking of grabbing his glasses, and began to search for him with blurred vision.

“Oswald?” Ed called out. He was relieved to hear a response come out of Oswald’s office. When he made his way into the office, he found Oswald standing on a chair attempting to reach the top of his book shelf. Ed dashed over to him, putting his hands around Oswald’s hips for stability. Oswald had missed Ed’s hands on him, that warm and familiar touch. Similarly, Ed had missed touching Oswald. He missed putting his fingertips on that soft skin, exploring every curve. As Oswald stepped down, Ed cleared his throat and pulled his hands away. 

“The doctor told you to take things easy for the first few days,” Ed stated, trying to clear the room of the tension. 

“I am, I was just grabbing a book that caught my eye. Just because I was in the hospital doesn’t mean I can’t work. Anything that is in the works, I want documentation of. The first thing I need to do is get my business in order, it doesn’t do me any good to run my operations if I can’t remember...the paperwork should help me piece it together.” Ed couldn’t argue with that logic. So he spent the morning finding the paperwork for all business transactions, legal or otherwise, over the past twelve months. Luckily someone working under Oswald had kept very thorough documentation in the past months. Ed compiled them and had them on Oswald’s desk before lunch. He felt proud of himself when he saw Oswald smile at him. Oswald thanked him and Ed went to make his way out of the room.

“Ed?” Oswald verbalized. Ed turned around. 

“I was just wondering if take out sounds good for dinner? The one with the good egg rolls.” 

Ed grinned. Him and Oswald hadn’t eaten take out together since before their argument. It sounded so simple, eating Americanized Chinese cuisine together. For Ed and Oswald, that was a cornerstone of their relationship. Some of their best nights began with take out. 

“I’d love that,”

~

Martin and Edward sat in his room, Martin playing his game system and Edward napping at his feet while the adults sat downstairs. As Ed polished off the rest of the of the sweet and sour chicken, Oswald couldn’t help but notice the distance between them. Why was Ed sitting so far? Shouldn’t a partner sit closer? He decided to test something out, scooting closer to the tall man and resting his hand on Ed’s. Ed stared at the sight, pulling his hand away to reach for his glass. It didn’t feel right to touch him like that, not after what he had said. 

“They’ve definitely mastered their egg drop soup, not too salty.” Oswald commented. Ed nodded. 

“It was fresh when I picked it up, so that helps.” 

It was bad enough that Ed wouldn’t touch him, but when he wouldn’t let him have more than one glass of wine Oswald started to get testy. 

“I’m heading to the kitchen, do you want anything?” Ed asked.

“I’d like another glass of wine.” Oswald replied. Ed shook his head. 

“Alcohol won’t help you when you’re trying to remember things, your body is at the peak of vulnerability.” He reminded him. Oswald rolled his eyes. 

“But alcohol was a part of my daily life...oh and I’m an adult who can make his own decisions.” He replied harshly. Ed held up his hands as if in surrender before heading to the kitchen. _How long until he remembers that he doesn’t love you? How long until he remembers and decides to kick you to the curb?_

Ed returned with two glasses of wine despite better judgement. Turns out days without alcohol lowers your tolerance level, so two glasses plus a swig of gin he snuck made Oswald sleepy. The still injured male fell asleep on the couch, so Ed decided to go check on the boy. Edward trotted ahead of him, whining when he saw Martins window was open and that he was no where to be found. 

With only a vague memory and heavy determination, Martin headed to Jim Gordon’s home. He remembered Oswald pointing it out to Ed one day on a car ride. Besides some drug dealers and a few prostitutes, the boy was alone on the streets. Once he arrived at Jim’s, he knocked on the door. 

“Martin? Does your dad know you’re here?” Jim yawned. Martin shook his head no. The blonde man let him into his apartment. 

“What brings you here?” He asked. _Have you found who hurt who hurt him yet?_

“This isn’t something you need to worry about. Your dad and Ed would be very upset if they knew you left home.” 

But Martin responded to Jim’s concern by shaking the paper for emphasis. The older male sighed. 

“You’re just as headstrong as them, I guess it only makes sense. We have a person in custody but a court date hasn’t been set. We don’t have answers as to why he did it, though given his priors we suspect drugs.” Jim explained before excusing himself to the restroom to call Ed. A driver picked Martin up and took him back to the manor. 

Now Ed had tried not to take a paternal tone with the boy, he was Oswald’s son and not his. That being said, he couldn’t help but do so when Martin got to his room.

“What were you thinking?! You could’ve gotten hurt! I have half a mind to tell Oswald, and you know we shouldn’t upset him ri-“ Martin interrupted Ed’s rant by handing him a piece of paper with the information Jim gave him. 

A court date was set and it was only 48 hours till justice was served, but Ed was impatient. Each night, Ed dreamt of torturing the guilty party far worse than any court. It wasn’t long before those dreams became reality. Fueled on pure rage, another side of Ed came out to play. 

“Hello, are you Michael Williams?” The man in the sharp green suit asked. 

“Uhh yeah, why?” He was a grimy man who stank of day stale beer, pot, and sweat. Even if he hadn’t hurt Oswald, he probably still deserved what Ed had in store. 

“You sir are the winner of one thousand dollars courtesy of Gotham National Bank! All you have to do to claim your prize is answer a few simple questions!”

Michael should’ve realized that he never entered a giveaway, but people very low on funds tend not to look a gift horse in the mouth. So he let the stranger in his apartment and shut the door. 

“Alright first question: If you look at the number on my face you won't find thirteen anyplace. What am I?” 

“A clock.”

“Very good! When is a man drowned but not wet?”

“Uhhh in quicksand?”

“Correct! Final question: If Y-E-S spells 'yes,' then what does E-Y-E-S spell?”

“Ohh eyes! So is this going to be cash or check?” 

The Riddlers smile fell. 

“Eyes. The windows to the soul. An eye for an eye they say. Didn’t you say that you had to take your eyes off the road when you got in that collision with that limo?” He asked. 

“I guess, what does that hav-“

“What has an eye but can’t see?” 

Michael didn’t answer, so Riddler retracted a small case from his pocket that considered an empty syringe. 

“Maybe next time you’ll put down the booze before driving.” With a quick motion, he inserted the needle into the vein and inserted the air. Michael fell to the ground, watching as the other man left.

Riding the high of his achievement, Ed was all smiles as he entered the manor. 

“What has you all giddy? Think of a new riddle?” Oswald joked. 

“I see you’re feeling up to your old self today. No new riddle, though I heard a good one today. I’m definitely in a good mood though.” Ed chuckled. 

“How about we make the good mood better in bed? Martin isn’t home and Edward is asleep on the couch.” Oswald offered. Ed smile fell and a concerned look was plastered on in its place. “What’s wrong dear? You’re acting like we’re not a couple or something. But that can’t be true, because that would mean that you lied to me and have been lying since I got out of that coma.”

Ed was stunned. 

“Just because we’re not a couple doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. I wish I never would’ve said what I did that broke us apart. I truly am sorry. I’d do anything to make it right.” Ed apologized. Truth be told, Oswald didn’t even know what he was referring to. All he knew was that him and Ed had broken up and Ed was lying about it. 

“If you’d do anything, then come over here and kiss me.” 

Ed gently pressed his lips to Oswald’s. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arm around the shorter mans waist. 

“Do you still think I’m beautiful? Even if we aren’t an item so to speak.” Oswald murmured, breaking the kiss. 

“Ozzie, I never stopped thinking that you’re beautiful. You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” Ed responded. 

“Then make me feel beautiful.” 

Ed moved to Oswald’s neck. He definitely loved a neck and Oswald’s was his favorite. It was like a math equation: kisses plus strategic licks up and down the neck equals Oswald being ready for Ed to proceed with operation “Make Oswald feel Beautiful”

With haste Oswald’s pants and boxers were pulled down, his half hard member exposed to the cool air. 

“I-I missed this.” Oswald softly whined as Ed ran his tongue over his sac, the play bringing him to full erection. Sex was enjoyable for sure, but both men got more out of the undivided attention. Instead of merely wrapping his lips around Oswald, Ed opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue like a bitch in heat. He slowly placed his cock head in Ed’s mouth, letting the taller male take it in as he pleased. 

In high school Ed always heard girls complain about the taste of their partners sexual fluids, but Ed didn’t mind. Though slightly bitter from the alcohol use, it wasn’t unpleasant. Oswald’s hips twitched forward as Ed sucked him off. Watching him was half the fun, the glasses wearing man on his knees with his lips wrapped around Oswald’s cock in a pretty little O. His eyes flickered up, earning him a soft groan from the man staring down at him. 

Ed’s bottom teeth gently grazed along the sensitive vein along the bottom of the cock. Oswald’s moans became more and more desperate.

“Eddie, I...” Oswald tried to choke out, his chest heaving like he had just ran the mile in gym class. His climax hit him like a train, nothing to warn Ed besides a loud cry before the hot ropes of cum spilled into his mouth and down his chin. 

The loud noise startled Edward, and he trotted into the room to see why his owner made such a noise. 

“Edward get out! Go get your squeaky!” Oswald demanded. He didn’t want his baby seeing such lewd things. Once the jingle of his collar was far enough, Ed chuckled as he cleaned his face off. 

“You do know he’s a dog right? He doesn’t understand what he’s seeing when he sees that.” He asked. 

“So? Babies are the same way and he’s my baby. You wouldn’t want an infant staring at you while you try to be intimate with your partner.” 

It took some time, but things fell back into place. Oswald remembered again, and Ed was back in the little Cobblepot family. Family means something different to everyone. For them it was: an ex-mayor, an up and coming criminal, a mute boy with a love with baking, and a wrinkly dog. All was right in the world, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
